supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Pearl Krabs
Pearl Krabs (Lori Alan) is the sister of Eugene H. Krabs from the Nickelodeon show SpongeBob SquarePants. She is part of the Krabs family. She steals the Disney Channel Original Movie themed songs - High School Musical related songs When There Was Me and You and Bet on It. She turned 16 in the episode Whale of a Birthday. She was a female Wipeout Canada contestant on Wipeout Canada, Episode Seven and Season 1, Episode Fourteen (The Wipeys/Wipeout Canada's Awards) who hates hit man much of Allen Ford. She was saying that both Single Cell Anniversary and Fear of a Krabby Patty are called themed SpongeBob episodes. She is one of the characters from the Krabs family, besides Eugene H. Krabs, Pearl Krabs and Betsy Krabs. Pearl Krabs is one of the main characters in SpongeBob SquarePants. Although she is a whale and her father is not a crab in High School Musicals 2 and 3, it is not clear whether she was adopted, or if her mother is a whale, although the trivia book implies that she had a mother who was a whale. Pearl acts like a typical teenage girl, and has a dream to become a Cheerleader or an actress, but is denied because of her weight. She is very spoiled by her father, Mr. Krabs, which makes him upset. Pearl turned 16 years old in "Whale of a Birthday". Appearance Pearl K-r-a-b-s (born on May 12, 1990) is a whale with white hair in a Canadian Albertan (Alberta) ponytail (ponytail only in Wipeout Canada), big blue eyes (small blue eyes in Gotta Go My Own Way) and a large, rectangular head and a small head (Eastern Ontario). She commonly wears a pink shirt with a dark pink letter P, which stands for Pearl and Pembroke (other episodes of Wipeout Canada), but not Pembroke (Chocolate Thunder only) but she has a cell phone given, as well as a dark pink skirt and two white boots. The episodes "The Chaperone" and "Whale of a Birthday" feature her with a light pink dress and a tiara on. When in this outfit, the hair holder that keeps her hair in a ponytail changes color from dark pink to light pink until the end of episode three from Wipeout Canada. She almost always has on reddish-pink lipstick are her lips. She is played by Lori Alan. SpongeBob always catches pizza pops to Damian and never gets warned. Pearl's locations in Ontario are Renfrew and Pembroke. Pearl Krabs was again in episode 7 who is eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy. Pearl Krabs in arm wrestling made episode 7. Pearl's nickname is "Renfrew resident" on Wipeout Canada. Also Pearl Krabs had a waitress in the Wipeout Canada episode Bernadette's Potty Mouth. She was Inthehook's puller for the month of October in 2011. She is an expert at cup stacking and a contestant on The Celebrity Apprentice on every season but season 8 in other teams, also Jackie Huang from Canada's Smartest Person. In the Wipeout party, Pearl has a hat with toys in it. Pearl was eliminated in episode 1 of Wipeout Island. See Also See also Pearl Krabs Pearl Krabs is "Mr Eugene Krabs" daughter and a sixteen year old whale as in the episode Whale of a Birthday and a minor character in All Star Brawl. She is played by Lori Alan. She first appeared in Squeaky Boots, which is an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants from the first season and sings all songs in the Senior Year Spring Musical. In Wipeout Canada, she is from Renfrew County, lives in Renfrew and Pembroke from Wipeout Canada, a hit whale, a hit man during the end of episode three and she lives in Pembroke, Ontario for the first season (all four Pembroke, Ontario contestants include: Nicky Sapera, Allen Ford, Kelsi Nielsen and Evan Cundal) and then she moved to Renfrew, Ontario for the second season (which is renewed currently now). She works in Petawawa, Ontario but Kelsi Nielsen (Olesya Rulin) also works there. Her prom date partner is Ron Langton for every series on Wipeout Canada but in ASBB. In "A Whale Thing", Pearl Krabs begins to says "WHATZ'S UP!!!!!!!! again at all times"? Pearl Krabs appears as a starter in The Weather Network in Feburary. See also: her role in the Diary of a Wipeout Canada series. Krabs first was on Derby Dead Pool in 2010. She was picked for "Falling Off The Perch" five times. She has confirmed to return next year. In the Video Games *Wipeout: The Game 2 - Pearl and Kelsi are hosts of the show. *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Employee of the Month'' - Mr. Krabs mentions Pearl in the Barg'n-Mart. *''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Yellow Avenger'' - Pearl appears during SpongeBob's adventure to stop the villains. *''Drawn to Life: SpongeBob SquarePants Edition'' - Pearl appears when saved from DoodleBob's goons, and she also hangs out at the HUB after saving her. Personality Pearl's personality is a spoiled teenage girl. She often borrows Mr. Krabs' money and doesn't want to get embarrassed by him. In earlier episodes Pearl was getting to like SpongeBob, however, in "The Slumber Party she dislike SpongeBob and in Tunnel of Glove. She tries to act coral (cool) ''to everyone. She loves her father, but gets frustrated with him. Pearl tends to cry a lot if she doesn't get her way or if Mr. Krabs does something she doesn't like. Antagonistic Side Since Pearl is a spoiled teenage girl, she cries and angered quickly to every episode she appears on. *In "Bossy Boots", she spends her father Mr. Krabs' money for the new restaurant called The Kuddly Krab and forces SpongeBob to wear an embarrassing mascot that some Bikini Bottomites teased him about. *In "The Slumber Party", she kicks her father for her slumber party, bullies Girly Teen Girl without knowing that the hair was sticked to her, she cruelly hurts Spongebob and telling her friends he's not hurt but he really hurting and shutting the door leaving him and finally, she tells her father to give her the money he got then having a party at Goo Lagoon . She bans her father and SpongeBob for life which is a punishment. *In "Tunnel of Glove", she was angry at SpongeBob and she thought that SpongeBob is 'boring' and decides to get out of the boat, then it was her fault that the machine was broken then in the end, she teasingly pictures her friends with SpongeBob as an another punishment for her friends teasing Pearl that SpongeBob is her boyfriend. *In "Selling Out", she kicks her father and tells him to get a job, friends and a hobby. *In "Whale of a Birthday", she yells at Mr. Krabs for forgetting her birthday and she also yells at him that if he did not give her a perfect party, 'her high school reputation will collapse' and she will not go to collage and she will never leave home', then gives Mr. Krabs a very, very long list for her party then it ends disaster then cries out of the restaurant, some people was pushed. *In "All-Star Brawl (Beauties)", Pearl and Allen has to go with Gabriella when she quits. *In "Hooky", Pearl and her friends laughs at SpongeBob when he was nude in public. *In "Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle", she yields at Mr. Krabs to go to the mall. *In "Sleepy Time", she blamed SpongeBob for 'ruining' her dream but there is nothing wrong with the disaster in her dream. *In ''Drive Thru, Pearl and her new friends harshfully pranked poor Squidward by yelling at a microphone and cause a severe damage to his ear. *In Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation, Pearl maxed out Mr. Krabs credit card and made him cry. Relationships Pearl has had relationships in the past. She reveals she had a boyfriend named Octavious Rex, but he dumped her. Since then, It has not been stated that she has had any other relationships with boys, but in "The Slumber Party", Pearl may have said things about liking and dating. Father Although her father is shown to care a decent amount for her in earlier episodes, most notably in "Bossy Boots" and "Culture Shock", Pearl's development into a stereotypical bratty teenage girl and Mr. Krabs development into an extremely greedy, selfish and cheap old miser have brought their relationship to negative terms, the first examples of which occur in season three but most evidently from seasons four onward. Krabs is shown to be extremely neglectful of his daughter, refusing to spend any money or effort on even such important occasions as her sixteenth birthday, which greatly hurts her social image with her peers. In "The Slumber Party", he goes to great lengths to prevent her from having a slumber party alone with her friends entirely out of concern that they will damage his material possessions. However Pearl is as wasteful with money as her father is miserly with it. While Mr. Krabs should have spent more on her birthday, Pearl's list of demands for her birthday was more than any sane person would comply with, and when Pearl received a pair of boots for her previous birthday her sobbing increased when Mr. Krabs said he got them for a bargain. In "All-Star Brawl (Beauties)", she goes to Pembroke, Ontario and find Troy and Gabriella with an iPod. But when Tasha gets called, the mad scientist appears. SpongeBob SquarePants When Pearl first met SpongeBob, she began to like him. He helped Pearl come up with new ideas for remodeling the Krusty Krab. SpongeBob also agreed with Pearl about Squidward being "a stick in the sand". Pearl's friendship with SpongeBob grew even more when he helped to "fake" fire her. But in the episode "The Chaperone", when Mr. Krabs suggested SpongeBob as a date to the prom, she screamed at that choice, but was forced to make it. During the prom, SpongeBob wrecked the party and made Pearl cry, realizing that he failed, SpongeBob began to cry too. Then Pearl made it up to SpongeBob by dancing with him, during which, she looked like she was having fun, but was thrown out afterwards. When they got back to her house, she told SpongeBob that she knew it would be a total disaster, then kissed him. Later, in "The Slumber Party", Pearl showed strong dislike of SpongeBob, since he was sent to spy on them by her dad. When SpongeBob asked for one good reason why he shouldn't be in the party, Pearl told him that he was just like her dad, "A no-good-dried-up-old-fuddy-duddy". She also had a great dislike for him in "Tunnel of Glove", where she continuously denied heatedly that SpongeBob was her boyfriend to her friends. It was also shown in this episode that she thought of SpongeBob as very annoying and boring, even as a paranoid coward. But in "Barnacle Face" she seem to like him a little more because he help her get rid of the barnacle on her face. Squidward Tentacles In the episode "The Chaperone", Pearl cries at the suggestion of going to the prom with Squidward. Pearl refers to Squidward as "Uncle Squidy" in Bossy Boots, which could mean that Squidward is close with the Krabs family giving Pearl a familiarity with Squidward. Right after though Pearl refers to Tentacles as a "stick in the sand", which could ultimately mean Though Squidward and the Krabs may be very friendly with each other, Pearl still recognizes Squidward is grouchy! Sharpay She was mentioned in the episode The Wipeys after replacing Abigail Santos in hula dancing. She said "Get outta town!" a lot of her time. Friends from Bikini Bottom High When Pearl's friends first appeared in "The Chaperone", they seemed to not want to taunt her about SpongeBob being her date, but in "Whale of a Birthday", they made fun of her about her dad throwing her cheap parties with nothing to do other than sharing one balloon. Daisy Daisy and Pearl were not chosen to be on All Star Brawl's Choir after Allen Ford and Evan Cundal of Pembroke on the second, Wipeout Canada 2. In the song Fabulous by Sharpay Evans and Ryan Evans from High School Musical 2, Pearl dances without a ponytail. They have met at every week of Ben and Toad's Contest, dating back to season one. Pearl and Daisy have met at tennis tournaments before, mostly from Generation II to Generation VII. They have met at all IndyCar races since the 2013 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg. Appearances * "Squeaky Boots" (debut) * "Culture Shock" * "The Chaperone" * "Scaredy Pants * "Sleepy Time" * "Texas" (cameo) * "Hooky" * "Bossy Boots" * "Bubble Buddy" * "Band Geeks" * "The Algae's Always Greener" * "As Seen on TV" * "Party Pooper Pants" * "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" (cameo) * "Mid-Life Crustacean" * "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler" (cameo) * "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" * "Selling Out" * "Dunces and Dragons" * "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" * "SquidBob TentaclePants" (cameo) * "Whale of a Birthday" * "Best Frenemies" * "Le Big Switch" (voice heard only) * "The Slumber Party" * "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One" (cameo) * "Grandpappy the Pirate" * "Truth or Square" * "Tentacle-Vision" * "Growth Spout" * "One Coarse Meal" * "Welcome To The Bikini Bottom Triangle" * "The Abrasive Side" (voice only) * "Tunnel of Glove" * "Drive Thru" * "Barnacle Face" * "A SquarePants Family Vacation" * "Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation" * "Bubble Troubles" * "All-Star Brawl (Beauties)" * "High School Musical 2" * "High School Musical 3: Senior Year" Song Appearances HSM1 *"Start of Something New" (Gabriella, Troy, Squilliam) *"Stick to the Status Quo" (Martha, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Jocks, Brainiacs, Dudettes/Dudes, Allen, ASBB characters, Gabriella, Taylor) *"We're All In This Together" (ASBB Characters) HSM2 *"What Time Is It?" (HSM2 Cast) *"Work This Out" (HSM2 Cast, expect Ryan, Sharpettes, Abigail and Sharpay) *"You are the Music in Me" (another song expect Ryan and Sharpay) *"Gotta Go My Own Way" (Troy, Allen, Gabriella, Squilliam) *"Everyday" (HSM2 cast) *"All for One" (HSM2 Cast) HSM3: Senior Year *"I Want It All" (ASBB characters) *"A Night To Remember" (ASBB characters) *"Just Wanna Be With You" (ASBB characters) *"Walk Away" (Allen, Gabriella, Squilliam) *"Senior Year Spring Medley" (Just Wanna Be With You (Reprise), A Night To Remember (Reprise)) *"We're All In This Together (Reprise)" (HSM3 Cast) *"High School Musical" (ASBB Cast) Wipeout Canada *"Elementary School Musical" (all Pembroke contestants) *"Mocha Gennis" (Allen, Troy, Sharpay) *"Read This Out" (All contestants of Ontario but Donna) *"Gotta Go My Own Way (Reprise)" *"A Life Without Guns is Not a Life for Me" *"A Life Without Socks is Not a Life for Me" from "For the Love of Socks!" Quotes *"Nielsen, you're bad!" *"It's a clamp of damps!" (Ben and Toad's Contest 1 week 12) *"Koto Okubo, I don't like you and Jiroemon Kimura!" *"DADDY YOU'RE ACTING CRAZY!!! *"Go away" *"Backbone, it is not Rocket Science. It is Ben and Toad's Contest, a reality TV show." *"Dad you're embarrassing me!" *"This is the last call. But I want DamianAlexDeromas to not edit Kelsi Nielsen." *"DADDY!" *"Mad Nielsen, not better." *"Hit man Allen Ford from Pembroke, no thanks for food." *"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDEEEEYYYYY!!!!" *"Uniqua!!!" *"Whee! Oh, you shouldn't have...yay...you shouldn't have...I mean, Dad, you really shouldn't have!" *"Wheeeeeeeeeee!" *"That's totally coral!" *"SPONGEBOB!" *"You are the cheapest crab alive!" *"Dad was too cheap to buy real pizza." *"Like, that nose job is so coral!" *"I'm gonna be a movie star!" *"One dollar? You hate me!" *"Okay, Daddy, I've decided I'm gonna run away! Run away and find a new daddy!" *"You did bring Boys Who Cry, right?" *"Stop It, Dad! You're Embarrassing Me!" *"Daddy! I'm borrowing your wallet!" *"It means, I, NEED, FOOOD!" *"SpongeBob! Why are you talking to me?! *"No Bucky Bucks" *"Way to go Pearl, I am an arm wrestler and I live in Renfrew and Pembroke." Gallery 170px-Pearl Krabs.svg.png|Pearl as in all of the games 13_79J2j.jpg pearl-colorpicture.jpg 275_G_1284312789263.jpg Pearl_(Mr._Plankton)_small.png|Pearl as in Pearl Plankton char_15006.jpg img-thing.jpg 4400733_1715_625x1000.jpg Princesspearl.JPG|Princess Pearl 180px-Glitter-Gloss.jpg 200px-Glitter-Gloss.jpg 51Q75WJHYHL.jpg 553px-02-27-10_1810.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-02-25-12h53m35s32.jpg 613px-Pearl.jpg Grubby_Grouper.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-02-25-12h52m21s53.jpg Tn_6n8fybianj1.jpg Spongebob-164-barnacle-face-the-zit-doesnt-quit-clip.jpg|Pearl as in Barnacle Face Sechzehn.jpg Interior.jpg Kuddly_Krab.jpg|The Kuddly Krab 15733244.jpg Perth_ON_1.jpg Pearl_Krabs.JPG 641934310.jpg Super Smash Bros. Bowl Pearl Krabs is a power whale character in the roster of the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series). She was one of the SpongeBob themed characters who was chosen, her alternate costume was called Princess Pearl, which is from the SpongeBob SquarePants special Dunces and Dragons. She did not appear in Super Smash Bros. Bowl 1, Super Smash Bros. Bowl 2 and Super Smash Bros. Bowl 3. She was a loser since All That Glitters. She was saying that a whale like Pearl Krabs should never do some health work until Season 7 of SpongeBob SquarePants' Growth Spout. She was lost to Chocolate Milk and Gabriella Montez. She competes on Wipeout Canada as the "Hit Whale With A Ring", which is a parody to the hit man Allen Ford. In episode 7, Pearl thinks it's going to be him. SpongeBob SquarePants Pearl Krabs was a female character who was a whale since SpongeBob SquarePants aired, but she was played by Lori Alan. She was on Wipeout Canada and she is absent for one episode in the TvTropolis Wipeout Canada series (episode five). She was known as the Hit Whale (because when she was beating Kelsi Nielsen and Polene Puff in the seventh episode of Wipeout Canada, she was saying that she does not need a Growth Spout but when Sharpay Evans and Ryan Evans get their vacation), she was trying to trick that Mr. Eugene Krabs. She was not a character on Wipeout Canada during the sixth and fifth episode where she made cameos. She was mentioned in the New Leaf and the Old Leaf, because she did not appear in all of the SpongeBob SquarePants episodes in Season five, which is aired in 2007. Romantic Pairings *Tyrearl *Patarl *Pearl Krabs *Pearlpay *Pearelsi Trivia/Goofs *Pearl Krabs is off in a couple of days at Lava Springs. *Pearl was a Renfrew contestant. *Pearl Krabs is on a vacation with Mr. Eugene Krabs as in her first appearance Squeaky Boots and Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation. *Her first appearance was in Squeaky Boots, which is an SpongeBob SquarePants episode from the first season. *Pearl Krabs had a week off in Wipeout Canada, Episode Three due to Martin Alvaro. *On the sweeper, she placed fourth. *She did not appear with Mr. Krabs in Tunnel of Glove. *She was arm wrestling in the Old Leaf. *When Pearl says "YOU BET ON IT", Allen Ford says no! *Krabs on Wipeout Canada is here. *Pearl Krabs and all other characters from High School Musical's dirty number on mostly all of Wipeout Canada and Wipeout USA is 13,930, which is the population of Pembroke, Ontario in 2006. *Pearl Krabs is the only female to not have a ring in HSM4: The Dances of the Dances. Category:Fired Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:120 Category:121 Category:122 Category:123 Category:124 Category:125 Category:128 Category:129 Category:1230 Category:131 Category:132 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:139 Category:140 Category:141 Category:142 Category:143 Category:144 Category:145 Category:164 Category:147 Category:148 Category:149 Category:150 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fuckers Category:Mangoes Category:MEEMOS Category:Df Category:As Category:Darn its Category:Dasdfd Category:Stars Category:Stupid Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:0 Category:13413 Category:413 Category:242 Category:237 Category:Adfs Category:Ds Category:Fds Category:Fdsf Category:Dsf Category:Sdf Category:Madsf Category:Sdmf Category:Dsfmd Category:Sj Category:5834 Category:5423 Category:! Category:2!@! Category:@ Category:@!3@! Category:3!@ Category:32$ Category:324%@ Category:5$ Category:``` Category:` Category:`` Category:```` Category:`````` Category:1` Category:12`1 Category:3` Category:Parody Characters Category:Killers Category:Characters That Don't Die Category:Characters from Outside Annoying Orange Krabs, Pearl Category:Characters with Clothes Category:Season One Introductions Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Enemies of Orange Category:Not Food Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Characters appear in films Category:Villains Category:Male Characters that didn't died Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:Contestants eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy Category:Contestants Krabs, Pearl Krabs, Pearl Category:Whales Krabs, Pearl Krabs, Pearl Category:High School Musical characters Category:Minor characters Category:Major characters Category:High School Musical series Category:East High Category:Characters who get married to Pearl Krabs Category:Characters who perform Wipeout Canada Movie Category:Characters that perform High School Musical Category:Characters who gets solos Category:Characters that get dancing Category:Wipeout Canada contestants Category:Wipeout characters Category:Wipeout Canada Category:TVTropolis characters Category:Wipeout Canada characters Category:Wipeo Category:ASBB Category:Contestants from Renfrew Category:Renfrew, Ontario Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Unlockables Category:Renfrew County Category:Ontario Category:Mary-Sues Category:NDPs Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Featured articles Category:Canada Category:Contestants on all episodes Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Over the Top Watchers Category:Over the Top Category:Main Characters Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Wrestlers Category:Organization Category:Contestants eliminated in the Wipeout Zone Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Arm wrestlers Category:Scientists Category:May 15th Category:Contestants on May 22nd Category:Played By Others Category:Pearl Krabs Category:Minor Villains Category:Backbone Category:1942 Births Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Hired Contestants Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Background Toads Category:Toad's Friends Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Friends